


The Empress and Her Loyal Servant

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An illustration for the Homestuck Rare Pair Swap featuring Feferi and Equius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empress and Her Loyal Servant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mevious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevious/gifts).



 


End file.
